


Freddy Fazbear x Reader!!! xpp

by Grindokk



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Sexy, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindokk/pseuds/Grindokk
Summary: This is the story of when you started to work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A week in, and you start to develop feelings for a certain bear animatronic...Would he feel the same way? Or would you be his next victim?I am NOT gonna finish this because i feel a tinge of disgust when I look at what I've written so far
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00 am on a wednesday morning, and you felt pumped as ever to work at your new job! The absolute thrill in your heart quickened as you got ready for your security job, man, it would be so fun! Ever since you were little, every year for your birthday your parents would take you to Freddy’s, which stopped at the age of 13 because your dad was like “Jesus y/n, you are too old for this! Get a new hobby.”, on which you did. At a ripe age of 17, your dreams were finally coming true.  
It was about a month ago when you received the newspaper on the doorstep, now, you’re not much of a newspaper reader, but one thing caught your eye. A bright red box with some words in the middle which read ‘Now Hiring!’, and on further inspection, it was a job offer to work at your childhood favorite pizza place. You told your parents about it, your friends, their friends, all your relatives, and even your pet fish, because you felt like everybody needed to know about this life-changing situation. Now as you put on your fresh uniform, grab a snack from the fridge, and head over to the front door, you start to feel an overwhelming sense of anxiety. You shrugged this awful feeling off and snatched your car keys from off the counter, and headed outside into your new life.   
As you were driving your 2001 Honda Civic into the crack-shack area of town, the oh-so familiar light up sign of Freddy’s envelops your view, and you feel your mouth getting wetter every second. You park your Honda in the empty car-lot by the entrance and while you open the car door and stretch your stubby legs out, the chilly winter breeze wraps around your legs and you feel as if you’re floating towards the pizza place. When you go up to the door you immediately pull it open and greet the inside with open arms and a warm smile. “I'm ready for my nightshift! I am SO SO SO ready!!!” you scream out with arms above your head, looking like a drug-addict.  
“Yes….Yes you are..” a nearby gruff voice echoed from the stage, and upon hearing that voice, you felt your heart melt.


	2. fart

Shocked to hear such a sexy voice, you attempted to look where it could’ve come from. “Huh? Who’s there? Why you gotta be sounding so sexy hfngh.” you wondered out loud, putting your hands on your hips and swaying them to the beat of your pulsing tongue in your mouth, just constantly beating against your soggy Orifice while you take a look at who is talking to you from afar. “It is me, my child, your one and only Freddy Fazbear. Come closer so I can see you better.” The fuzzy bear animatronic added with a wink, sitting quite comfortably on his wooden stool in the complete and utter darkness. “Omg yes my lord…” You muttered quietly, moseying up to the stage, with grubby hands stuffed in your hoodie pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yep


End file.
